


Babysitting Innocence

by KilluaAndGun



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Age Difference, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, Grooming, M/M, Smut, Somnophilia, Teen Gon Freecs, Toddler Killua Zoldyck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaAndGun/pseuds/KilluaAndGun
Summary: A teenaged Gon gets a call from the Zoldyck Estate to babysit toddler Killua. Killua being the innocent little boy, gave Gon a bit of trouble. Though it isn't the childish trouble he usually gives Gon.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45
Collections: Babies Getting Love





	Babysitting Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> MIND THE TAGS! 
> 
> This is an explicit toddlercon fic!  
> Toddler!Killua & Teen!Gon
> 
> Don't like = Don't read

One day, Gon got a call from the Zoldyck Estate asking if he could babysit the little toddler Killua, who kept asking for Gon to watch him while his family was out. Gon accepted the job and headed over to the estate as soon as he could. When he arrived, he was greeted by Silva who told him they would be out for the night and how to contact them if anything came up. As soon as the other Zoldycks left and Gon had settled down on the couch, that’s when a little naked Killua ran up to him, all excited to see him. 

“GON!!” Killua exclaimed as he climbed up into Gon’s lap. 

“H-Hey, where are your clothes lil guy?” Gon asked. 

“No clothes means pets!! Like last time! Right..?” Killua said as he intently stared at Gon, looking for approval to what he said. 

“I told you we couldn’t do it again Killu. I’m sorry.” Gon said before Killua’s eyes started to swell up with tears. 

“B-But.. I like Gon’s pets…” Killua said as the tears started to stream down his cheeks. 

“K-Killu, don’t cry… If I give you pets will you be happy?” Gon asked before taking his hand and wiping the tears from Killua’s soft cheeks. 

“Yeah! Yeah! I happy.” Killua said as he tried to smile big for Gon. 

“You’re such a good boy Killu. You know that. A little troublesome at times but good.” Gon said as he began to give Killua’s lil chubby tummy pets because how could he deny the cute lil Killua what he wanted? 

Killua couldn’t contain his excitement, finally getting the pets he wanted. He was wiggling all around in Gon’s lap. This wasn’t helping the problem Gon was having, Killua’s cute little bubble butt was just wiggling all over his growing erection. 

It didn’t take long for Killua to notice the ever fast-growing erection pressing against his butt. 

“Gon..? Something poking my butt.” Killua asks innocently, thinking maybe it was Gon’s cellphone in his pocket. 

Just when Gon was about to answer, Killua shifted in Gon’s lap that made the sensitive tip of Gon’s dick get rubbed just the right way which caused him to groan into the little boy’s ear, sending shivers up his spine from the sound that came from Gon.

“S-Sorry Killu. It’s my..” Gon thinks of his choice of words before continuing “It’s my peepee and it’s just excited.” 

“Excited..?” Killua questioned. 

“Y-Yeah.. You made him feel good so he got bigger.” 

Killua wiggled his butt again as he was happy that he made Gon’s dick feel good even though he doesn’t exactly know what that meant but this wiggling coming from the small boy made Gon draw out a long groan. 

“H-Hey Killu. Would you like to.. see it..?” Gon asked. 

“Uhh…” Killua thought before agreeing. 

Gon then moved the naked little Killua off his lap and onto the couch beside him to reveal a big bulge in Gon’s small shorts. It was a surprise that it wasn’t just poking out from his shorts because of how small the shorts were and how hard he was. 

Gon unbuttoned his shorts, pulled down the zipper, and pulled out his thick, 6-inch dick. 

Killua was surprised by how big it was. Looking down at his own and back at Gon’s realizing just how small he was compared to the older boy next to him. It didn’t help that Killua was soft still so he was obviously going to be even smaller but even hard it probably still wouldn’t match up. 

Also, Gon noticed the boy visually comparing himself that it made Gon’s dick twitch and pre to leak from the tip. 

“Gon bigger than me…” Killua said, getting a little sad that he’s not the older boy he looks up to. 

Gon wanted to give Killua a fair fight at trying to match up so Gon reached over and took Killua’s tiny dick between his thumb and index finger and started to try and give Killua his first erection. 

Once Killua was as fully hard as he could get for his age. Gon lined their dicks side by side before saying “Looks like you still got a way to go lil guy but don’t worry. I bet one day you’ll grow up and be as big or even bigger than me! I promise.” Gon then gave Killua a kiss on the forehead to reassure him. 

“You think so?” Killua said. 

“Yeah, I really do.” Gon said. 

Just then Killua’s favorite cartoon show popped up on the television. Killua hopped off the chair excitedly and was now on his knees, bent over the coffee table. Gon watched while Killua’s butt was unconsciously doing little wiggles in Gon’s direction. 

Gon decided to take in the sight of the little boy’s bubble butt in front of him and masturbate, taking his right hand and gripping his dick, pulled back his foreskin to reveal his leaking sensitive tip. He gave his dick a few strokes as he watched Killua’s butt before slipping a finger inside his foreskin and running it around, teasing the head which brought out a loud groan from Gon but the next thing that came from Gon’s mouth was what got the little one’s attention. 

“Fuck, Killu..!” Gon groaned before muttering “Wish I could cum all over that nice butt of yours~” 

Killua gasped as he put his hand over his mouth as he turned around to the sound of the curse word and his name following it. “GON SAID A NAUGHTY!!” Killua exclaimed. 

“I-I’m sorry Killu but…” Gon stopped as he was trying not to cum yet. “Killu… Can you sit.. up here and bend over the side for me please?” 

“BUT GON SAID-” Killua tried to say. 

“Hurry Killu. I need you to do this. Please…” 

“O-Okay…” Killua then climbed up onto the couch and bent over the arm of the couch. 

Gon then got up behind him and started humping the plump boy butt that was exposed to him and leaking pre-come all over Killua’s hole. It doesn’t take much longer for Gon to be humping erratically before he was shooting ropes of cum all over little Killua’s butt and back, the first few shots even making it past the boy’s head but most making a pool of it in the dimples of his back. Gon then slumped back onto the couch to ride out the high of cumming, leaving Killua just covered in his cum. 

“Gooonnnn!! I all sticky now!” Killua whined. 

“Oops…” Gon said. “Wanna get a bath together?” Gon asked. 

“Yeah!” Killua replied.

“Okay Killu, just wait there while I go get something to wipe you off first so we don’t trail those stickies across the house.” Gon said before getting up and going to grab some wipes from his bag. 

Gon then gingerly wiped his cum off of the small boy he covered before picking him up and carrying him to the bathroom and sitting him down on the counter. Gon then went over to the tub, turned on the faucet, filling up the tub. 

While waiting, Killua just sat on the edge of the counter, swinging his feet back and forth as he touched the cum that was left in his hair, rubbing it between his fingers before taking it up to his mouth to taste when Gon wasn’t looking. 

All the little Killua could think about was how sticky and salty it was. But he didn’t gag from it, it was more that he liked it. 

Just as he swallowed it, Gon turned to him and picked him off the counter, and sat him down in the bathtub before getting in behind the boy. 

Gon pulled the small boy into his lap and started to wash the boy’s back and hair. The little Killua made kitten-like purrs as he was being washed. 

Just then, Killua exclaimed before holding his groin, “I need to pee-pee Gon!!”

Gon remembered he forgot to ask if Killua needed to go beforehand so he then asks “Do you want to be like a big boy and go in the potty Killu?” 

“Yeah! Yeah! Quick!” Killua said. 

Gon then quickly rinsed Killua off before getting out with him. Killua raced over to the toilet but quickly realized he was a little too short to reach on his own. 

“Gon! Help me!!” Killua cried out. 

Gon got up behind him and picked him up a little, holding Killua’s lil cock for him so he doesn’t miss the toilet. Killua then let himself go but quickly his chubby little cheeks started to get all flushed when he noticed Gon’s erection pressed against his butt because it seemed like Gon was enjoying helping Killua pee like this. 

“Gon gonna get me sticky again!!” Killua yelled out which made Gon blush when he realized what happened, almost dropping the boy he was holding up. 

“S-Sorry Killu.” Gon said as Killua finished peeing. 

Once he was done, Gon put him down and grabbed their towels, and wrapped them up so they could dry off and so Gon can attempt to hide his erection but failed with hiding it as it just tented the towel wrapped around his waist. 

“Come on Killu, let’s go get your clothes.” Gon said as he directed the boy out of the bathroom and to his room.

As they got into Killua’s room, Gon went over to the dresser while Killua went to sit on the edge of his bed. 

Gon grabbed some of Killua’s clothes for bed and when he turned around he saw that the little Killua was rustling through his bag and pulled out one of Gon’s t-shirts. 

“Does Killu want to wear my shirt to bed?” Gon asked.

“Mhm!!” Killua responded. 

“Well you’ll still need to wear something underneath so I got you your pull-ups.” 

“Nuuuhhh! Me want to be big and wear big boy undies!” Killua whined. 

“Okay, okay. But if you have an accident then you’ll have to put on pull-ups. Got it?” 

“I gots it!” Killua responded. 

“Now which of your big boy undies would you like to wear?” Gon asked. 

“My thunder ones!” Killua told him.

“You mean your lightning bolt ones?” Gon asked. 

“Yeah!! Lightning!” 

Gon then grabbed Killua’s white briefs with lightning bolts on them and then went over to help Killua get dressed. Gon first helped Killua get into his briefs before putting on one of Gon’s t-shirts on the small boy which went down to his knees with how big it was on him.

Gon then went to get himself dressed but as he was walking away, Killua didn’t want Gon to go so he grabbed part of the towel that was wrapped around Gon’s waist and happened to pull it off of him leaving Gon fully nude but thankfully at that point Gon’s erection had gone down which still looked big since Gon was more of a shower when it came to his penis size. 

“H-Hey! What did you do that for, Killu?” Gon asked.

Killua looked like he was about to cry when he said “Gon stay.. Dark scary.. Don’t wanna sleep alone...” 

“Killu, I wasn’t leaving you. I was going to get dressed.” Gon said as he picked his towel back up and wrapped it back around his waist. “Now can I go put something on?” Gon asked. 

“Sowwy Gon..” Killua said to Gon. 

“It’s alright Killu.” Gon said as he went over to his bag and pulled out a pair of green plaid boxers. He then dropped the towel to the floor, his nudity now purposely on full display to Killua as he watched Gon slip on the boxers. 

Gon then turned off the lights and got into Killua’s bed, motioning for the small boy to join him. Killua crawled over next to Gon and hugged Gon.

“Nightlight..” Killua said as he was getting scared. 

“Do you need the nightlight to be turned on?” Gon asked. 

“Mhm.. Dark scary…” Killua nodded. 

“Sorry about that Killu. I’ll go turn it on for you.” Gon said as he got up and went to turn on the nightlight that was themed from one of Killua’s favorite cartoons before returning to the bed where Killua was hiding under the blankets and climbed in.

“Gon back!” Killua said as he popped out from under the blankets to hug Gon tightly. 

“I wasn’t gone that long.” Gon said.

“It was like forever!!” Killua told him. 

“Well, I’m here now. Let’s get some rest. Okay?” Gon said. 

“Okay!” Killua said as Gon tucked them both into bed and gave Killua a kiss on his forehead. “Night night Gon!! Loves you!” Killua said to Gon.

“Goodnight Killu and love you too.” Gon replied. 

Killua then grabbed Gon’s hand and began to suckle on Gon’s thumb like it was his pacifier before falling fast asleep while leaving Gon awake, blushing, and getting hard again as the small boy next to him used him as a pacifier. But Gon knew he couldn’t do anything about his growing hard-on as to not awaken Killua so he tries to sleep and after a while, he falls asleep. 

During the night, Killua woke up to something poking him in the back. He then decided to investigate what it was by grabbing his flashlight from the nightstand and going under the blankets looking for the source of what was poking him. As soon as he got under the blankets, the little Killua noticed that Gon’s boxers were tented big time. Killua reached over and touched where the tip would be of Gon’s penis and it throbbed a bit and released pre-cum that moistened the fabric of his boxers. Killua wanted to see Gon’s penis up close now that he could explore all he could of the sleeping teen. 

Killua undid the button fly of Gon’s boxers and tried to pull out his penis from it. Having a little bit of difficulty, Killua reached up the leg hole of Gon’s boxers to try and get a better hold of Gon’s penis so he could pull it out and see it better. Doing this, Killua had better luck and successfully pulled out Gon’s penis. 

Once he did this, Killua examined Gon’s penis closely and noted the differences from his own. Other than size, Gon was uncut while Killua wasn’t, which was the main difference between the two of them. Killua then tried to wrap his small hand around Gon’s thick shaft which only got about halfway around. With the other hand, Killua played with Gon’s foreskin to see what it was like. Pulling it down revealed the head of Gon’s leaking penis. This brought a whimper from the sleeping teen as he was unknowingly becoming more aroused by Killua fondling him. 

Killua then discovered that every time he rubbed Gon’s penis and covered and uncovered Gon’s tip that it made Gon unknowingly moan. Killua kept doing this, not really knowing that he was masturbating Gon. 

After a little bit of Killua doing this, Gon bucked his hips up as he started to shoot his sticky stuff as Killua called it onto the blanket that still covered them. Meanwhile, Gon started to stir awake as this started to happen, Killua pretended to be asleep so as to not get into trouble. As Gon pulled the covers off of himself to reveal cum all on the blanket, he assumed he had another one of his wet dreams that sometimes happens for him. So he got out of bed and went off to the bathroom to clean up. He came back completely nude since he forgot to pack a spare clean pair of underwear and cleaned up the mess on the blanket before climbing back into bed and snuggling up to the pretend sleeping Killua who could feel that Gon wasn't wearing anything anymore. he tried to ignore it so Gon doesn’t know he’s awake but shortly later they both fall back asleep until the morning. 

When morning arrived and Killua woke up, Gon was nowhere to be seen in bed. So Killua crawls out of his bed and runs through the halls until he finds Gon in the living room talking to his father. 

“Good morning Killua.” Silva said as he turned to look at his boy. “Gon was telling me how much of a good listener you were for him. Is that right?” 

“Yeah! Yeah! I was good!” Killua replied. 

Killua then went over to the couch they were seated in and crawled up and sat next to Gon. Meanwhile, Gon tried not to bring attention to him looking at Killua’s underwear that was peeking from under Killua’s shirt that got slightly pulled up as he sat down. 

During this, Silva and Gon talked a bit while Killua watched cartoons on the TV before Silva announced to Killua to say goodbye to Gon for now since he was soon leaving. 

“..Bye bye Gon…” Killua said as he began to tear up. Noticeably not wanting Gon to leave as he clung to him. 

“Don’t worry Killua. I’ll be back before you know it. Okay? I’ll even let you keep my shirt you're wearing so you can remember me.” Gon reassured Killua. 

“O-Okay…” Killua said as he gave one final hug to Gon before he left. 

“See you later Killu.” Gon said before leaving and closing the door behind him.


End file.
